Paper and other rendered documents have an enduring appeal, as can be seen by the proliferation of paper documents in the computer age. It has never been easier to print and publish paper documents than it is today. Paper documents prevail even though electronic documents are often easier to duplicate, transmit, search and edit.
Given the popularity of paper documents and the advantages of electronic documents, it would be useful to combine the benefits of both.